


Peas Are Evil

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck's plan to get Christopher to eat his vegetables doesn't goes like he thought it would.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Peas Are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "I’d rather do a lot of things than eat my vegetables but you gotta do it.” and “Stop laughing this isn’t funny!” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts)

The sound of a spoon scraping against a plate fills the room and Buck sighs. "You need to finish eating, Chris."

"I have," Christopher says. When Buck looks pointedly at Christopher's plate, he scrunches up his nose. "I ate the good stuff."

"Those are good," Buck argues. 

"You didn't eat them," Christopher points out. 

He has a point there. But still… "Look, Chris, I'd rather do a lot of things than eat my vegetables but you gotta do it."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I'm an adult. Adults can eat what they want."

It's not necessarily true. But he's not going to get into that conversation. Not when he's just trying to get Christopher to eat his damn peas. 

"Vegetables are good for you, buddy. Look…" He makes a point of grabbing a spoonful of peas and eating them, trying his best not to grimace. Peas have never been his favorite. 

Christopher doesn't look impressed. "You didn't look very happy."

"Sometimes we have to do things that don't make us happy," Buck tells him. "But that means we can get good things."

"Like dessert?"

"Exactly!" Buck says, snapping his fingers as an idea comes to him. "You clear your plate and you can have dessert."

Christopher looks thoughtful for a moment before he nods. "Okay."

Buck smiles to himself, feeling proud as he watches Christopher scoop up a bunch of peas onto his spoon. He raises it, meets Buck's eyes, and just when Buck thinks he's going to take a bite he jerks the spoon and peas go flying across the room towards Buck. Some hit him in the face, others his chest, while some miss completely and land on the floor. 

"Christopher! What are you…?"

Buck doesn't get to finish his question before Christopher sends more peas flying at him. Buck ducks behind the counter before they can hit him this time.

"You told to clear my plate," Christopher tells him. 

Buck runs a hand through his hair with a sigh, grimacing when peas smash against his palm and into his hair "Gross," he mutters. He peeks around the corner to see Christopher grinning, his spoon poised and ready. "That's not what I meant!"

Another spoonful comes flying at him. Buck doesn't move back in time to avoid getting hit again. He looks around at the mess, debating what his best option is. Then he sees the pot of peas on the counter. He grins and reaches for it, pulling it down onto the floor next to him. 

He scoops up his own spoonful and peeks around the corner at Christopher. He's working on loading more peas onto his spoon and doesn't notice Buck yet. 

"Hey Chris," Buck calls. When Christopher raises his head Buck flings his spoon and peas go flying at him. Christopher gives a surprised yell and raises his arms in front of him, accidentally dumping his own spoonful on his head. 

"Buck!"

"You looked like you needed more peas buddy," Buck tells him.

"I don't like peas!"

"Neither do I!"

Buck puts his spoon back into the pot and crawls out from behind the counter, hands raised in front of him. "Cease fire?"

Christopher nods, "Okay."

Buck looks down at the smushed peas on the floor and then at Christopher, "Your dad is going to kill me. I'm supposed to make sure you finish your dinner while he showers and then we have a food fight."

"But all my peas are gone," Christopher points out. 

Buck chuckles and ruffles his hair, face twisting in disgust when he once again is met with the feeling of smushed peas. 

"Gross."

"I told you," Christopher says. "Peas are evil."

"What the hell is this?" 

Buck turns at the sound of Eddie's shocked voice from the hall. He's staring between Buck and Christopher and the destroyed kitchen in shock. 

Buck has to laugh. Which only makes Eddie's frown deepen. "Stop laughing. This isn't funny!"

"It kind of is," Buck says, stepping closer to him. "Christopher hates peas so much he thought throwing them at me was better than eating them."

"It looks like there was some retaliation," Eddie says.

"Minor," Buck says. "Some of those he dumped on himself."

Eddie's lips twitch up into a small smile and he sighs. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Love us enough to forgive us for making a mess of the kitchen?" Buck suggests. 

Eddie does smile at that, "Of course I do." He leans in and kisses Buck's cheek, only to grimace when he pulls back. "You both need to shower."

"You can get him done and I'll clean up," Buck offers. 

"Damn right you are," Eddie says. "But I will come help after I get him settled."

"And this is why you're an amazing boyfriend," Buck tells him. 

"Because I help you clean up your messes?"

"That, and you're understanding and patient and just an amazing guy who I love very much."

"What do you want?" Eddie asks, clearly suspicious. 

Buck puts a hand to his chest, "Can't I just complement my boyfriend?"

"You _can_ ," Eddie says. "But I know this is more than that."

Buck sighs, "Fine. I told Christopher he could have dessert if he cleared his plate. He didn't do it the way I hoped, but he still did it."

Eddie raises an eyebrow. "You're saying he should get ice cream for starting a food fight?"

"All I'm saying is we take him out for ice cream tomorrow," Buck says. "It'll be nice for us all to go out and spend some time together."

"You just really want ice cream, don't you?"

Buck rolls his eyes, "No. Well yes. But I want ice cream with my two best guys."

Eddie smiles and shakes his head. "Fine. We'll go get ice cream."

"Awesome," Buck grins and turns to Christopher, who is watching them, probably wondering if he's going to be in trouble or not. "No dessert tonight, buddy. You're getting cleaned up and then it's bedtime. _But_ we're all going out for ice cream tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Christopher says, grinning over at both Eddie and Buck. 

"Okay then, let's get you cleaned up buddy," Eddie says. He scoops Christopher into his arms and turns towards Buck. "Say goodnight to Buck."

"Night Buck!"

Buck smiles fondly at him as they go by, "Night Chris."

He hears giggling coming from the bathroom as the water turns on in the tub, and smiles wider. He really would do anything for those two. Even clean up a mess of smashed peas off the floor. It's disgusting, but was worth it to see Christopher smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
